Kaname Kuran
Kaname Kuran (玖蘭 枢) is a pureblood vampire, who saved Yuki Cross from an attack by a Level E when she was five years old. Kaname is also a main male protagonist. Prior to his re-awakening, Kaname was the ancestor of the Kuran family. He is born in the year of the Rooster. His height is 184 cm (6'1") and shares a similar appearance with Haruka Kuran. Personality He is normally a stoic and authoritative individual, but is very kind, warm, and gentle to Yuki. He is very strict and often imposes discipline in a fierce way, yet he is indulgent to Yuki, even though she tends to put herself in danger. Kaname never hides the fact that he is not interested in anything else but Yuki’s welfare. Every action he makes is towards one goal, and that is Yuki’s happiness. Kaname’s love for his sister cannot be reached beyond the depths of the abysses in the monster world they live in. The brotherly love is only a faint reflection of the intensity of feelings and bliss he feels whenever he is with her. Kaname sacrifices everything for her and this shows how deep his love for her is. He is very determined to have Yuki live for all of eternity by his side and deeply fears losing her as he did for the ten years she spent as a human. He was 13 years old when his family was attacked and Yuki was 5 years old. He seems to frequently plots things in secret making him rather secretive and mysterious. Background Kaname is the class president of the Night Class, both feared and respected by the other Night Class students. While he is cold and authoritative towards his contemporaries in the Night Class, he is always kind and sweet to Yuki. Kaname has shown that he cares for Yuki in a romantic sense and that he had fallen for Yuki ever since they were children. He wants to be closer to her, but senses how shy she is about it. Since he adores her, she is reluctantly accepted by the Night Class. He has attempted countless times to expand intimacy with Yuki. He is also Yuki's fiancée and Yuuki knows him as her brother. As a Pureblood, Kaname is capable of controlling lesser vampires, but he chooses not to exercise his powers, thus earning the respect of the Noble vampires. He shares the Chairman's hopes for peace between vampires and humans. He worked with the Chairman to create the Night Class at Cross Academy and with his presence, allows the Night Class to be kept in check. But the real reason Kaname agreed to attend the academy is so that he can be near Yuki and protect her. Plot Summary : Main Article: ''[[Plot Summary for Kaname Kuran|''Plot Summary for Kaname Kuran]] Kaname informs Zero that he only allows Zero's existence by Yuki's side to ensure her safety. He eventually reveals to Yuki that he loves her. He kills Shizuka Hio, so he could become more powerful to protect Yuki. Kaname offers Yuki the chance to remain by his side, to become his lover and a vampire. He also convinces Zero to drink his blood to stave off insanity, slowing Zero's descent to a Level E vampire. As Rido's presence becomes threatening, Kaname bites Yuki in order to awaken her vampire nature and feeds her his blood to restore her memories as a Kuran and as his 'sister'. He reveals that he is not Yuki's true brother, but the first king and founder of the Kuran family who had been revived by Rido Kuran. As such, Kaname is unable to kill Rido, his "master", he can only injure him. As a child, Juri and Haruka Kuran raised Kaname as Yuki's brother in place of the son that Rido took, and Yuki and Kaname planned to marry when they were children, following the example of Juri and Haruka who were also brother and sister, but still married. When Rido is revived, Kaname tries to take Yuki to safety, but she refuses. He goes to the Vampire Council and kills all the summoned members, except Asato Ichijo. Following Zero's threat, Kaname keeps from killing Zero to prevent Yuki from hating him. Kaname takes Yuki to their childhood home and vows to take responsibility for . A year later, Kaname has solidified his leadership of Vampire Society. Kaname accepted Yuki's request to stay by his side in spite of her attachment to Zero, he impressed upon her his attachment to her preferring to be killed than losing her. Rido's remnants now haunt Kaname and he admits to facing an internal conflict of his existence. Kaname the Ancestor Kaname is the ancestor of Kuran, one of the originals vampires. During his original time, he despaired to such great heights, he chose to lay down in a coffin and never awaken, waiting to turn into dust instead. During this long sleep, his hair continues to grow, but when he awakens he is a rotting corpse. Kaname makes references to the loss of a love who sacrificed herself for a lost cause and the loss of his love is probably the cause of his despair. Rido stole Juri and Haruka's first child, also named Kaname, inspired by the fact they shared a name, he sacrificed the baby to awaken the Kuran ancestor. Rido wanted to awaken the ancestor because he wanted to be the one to tame the beast and drink its blood, through this act, Rido became Kaname's master. However, upon his rising, Kaname instead attacks and drinks Rido's blood instead. During the interim, Kaname was mysteriously reverted into the body of a child and Kaname was raised by Juri and Haruka, though they never told Kaname earlier, Haruka was aware he wasn't really their son. Kaname loses his memories, only slowly awakening over time. He declares that he has regained his former self by the time that he destroys the council, perceiving that the essences of vampires have not changed since his time of going to sleep, stating enigmatically they are continue to build the same invisible cage. Prior to going to sleep he had mysterious decided a course of action, which he put off and went to sleep instead. He states that he will now continue that course and that the council is his first step. Trivia *Kaname means "hinge" or "door", and the kanji for his last name, Kuran, is a combination of the old fashioned way of writing "ku", meaning "nine" and "orchid". *The Kuran Ancestor was named "Kaname" and Juri and Haruka named their son "Kaname" too. Unanswered questions *How did Kaname become Yuki's brother? *How did the 'old' Kaname become 'young' Kaname? Gallery 453307.jpg 374953.jpg z375941.jpg 350326.jpg Kaname+Kaname.jpg|Kaname Image:85165f6a8ebed0 full.png Image:D0ec12a8865b00 full.jpg Image:Kaname Kuran.jpg Image:Bscap0067.jpg Image:Kaname red eyes.jpeg Image:Meow.jpg Image:Kaname-Sempai17.png 290134.jpg =See Also= *Yuki and Kaname *Zero and Kaname *Kaname and Takuma *Kaname, Yuki, and Zero Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname